Sundry ball type games exist wherein a ball and a bat are used. The well known games of cricket and baseball are examples of such games that are played in many countries. Few ball type games are suitable for playing both indoors and outdoors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,758,002, 4,781,385, and 4,798,389 disclose ball type games playable indoors. These patents indicate a continuing desire for ball type games that may be played indoors. Each of these patents teach the use of walls to confine the balls and thus their playing volumes are somewhat difficult to prepare for play. Additionally, the patents teach the use of teams of from five to eight players, the movement of players from base to base, and appear to place no restrictions on the batter's swing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,758,002 and 4,781,385 provide a supplemental scoring area for batted balls striking certain portions of the walls.
The present invention includes among its major objects a ball type game capable of being played with as few as a total of two players (one per team), an apparatus for playing that includes no walls or ceilings and merely requires a series of straight lines to be drawn on a suitable horizontal surface, and a method of playing that facilitates the playing of the game by persons of differing skill, gender, or age.